That Poke Rangers Show
by Poke Rangers
Summary: All the rangers come together as they go through horrible, funny, and wonderful stuff. Even if they do come from different time periods. Join us in seeing the Poke Rangers do humorous stuff. Chapter 1: The Pilot


**A/N: Welcome to That Poke Rangers Show. This is Yankee Blaze speaking. Now, remember that this story will not be written by me. Other episodes will be written by various authors who have written the Poke Rangers spin-offs. Also, it's rated T because of these reasons.**

**There's a mix of slapstick, good humor, etc. If you have any problems with it, you got to get to me and the other authors. **

**Also, a lot of language! And some other stuff. **

**I have decided to keep it the way it is... Apparently, it was funnier keeping the storyline the way it was then rewriting it and starting from scratch. **

Anyway, time to start this episode with a bang.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own That 70s Show or Pokemon. I watch and play the game. Too bad I am not making money for writing this.

**Location: Slateport City**

**Date: October 20****th**** 2007**

**Where: The Chii Basement**

**Time: 9:47pm**

Eddie, the Red Johto Ranger sat down with his friends, Danny Dragonfly, the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, Mewtwo, the Reverse Twilight Ranger and Sabrina who was the Yellow Johto Ranger on the couch watching worthless television.

"Our buddies are out and we have nothing to do," said Danny.

"What about Amii?" asked Eddie, as he turned to Danny.

"Well, Amii and her family is upstairs having a ball!" said Danny.

Sabrina looked at Danny with a mean look, "It's time!"

"For what?" asked Danny.

"For you to get the champagne!" said Eddie.

"Barinholtz, you can do it. Why can't you?" asked Danny.

"I don't live here," said Eddie.

Danny groaned.

"Listen to them up there!" said Sabrina.

She got up from the couch and grabbed Danny by the collar, "The party has reached critical mass and… IN TEN MINUTES, THERE WILL BE NO MORE ALCHOHOL AND MEWTWO NEVER TRIED IT. SO GO!"

Danny groaned again, "Do I have a choice?"

"NO!" yelled the gang.

Danny walked up the stairs to the basement door, when suddenly Sabrina stopped him.

"Watch out for Greg!" said Sabrina, "Do not look at his hair!"

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"Just don't look," said Sabrina.

Danny took that with dignity as he snuck up to the grand hall of the mansion. He walked by to notice Amii.

"Hey," said Amii, "What are you up to? You know you are not allowed here!"

"I know. You're family despises me. I'm on a mission from below," said Danny.

"Champagne?" asked Amii.

"Yeah!" said Danny.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Yo, Danny. What's up?"

Danny turned to notice Greg, the Blue Johto Ranger with an afro. Danny's face was priceless as Greg laughed, "It's a perm!"

"Great, got to go!" said Danny. Danny dashed for the living room to notice that this champagne bottle was warm on the floor. He picked it up to notice Amii's mom behind him.

"It's warm," he said.

"Then put the champagne in the ice chest. Besides, I think that champagne has gone bad. Pull out another one that is new and give it to Amii. Okay?"

He ran back to the basement and the rangers cheered for him.

"Yay," said Mewtwo.

He poured four glasses.

"To Dragonfly!" said Eddie, "And please Danny, do not get over emotional!"

Danny suddenly began to pull out a tissue from the table, "I think I'm starting to cry."

The gang began to comfort him. For once, he felt proud of getting champagne.

A/N: Theme song begins, like now!

_Hanging Out _

(The Hoenn Rangers appearance in the car with their names on the dashboard)

Down The Street

(The Orre Rangers appear in the car with their names next with Christina on the rooftop)

The Same Old Thing

(The Johto Rangers appear in the car with their names after that)

We Did Last Week

(Finally, the two Sonora Rangers in the front seat, with their names on the dashboard)

Not a Thing To Do

(Anthony just sits in the back silently while Jack and Mika yell at each other at which direction they were heading to)

But, Yell At You

(Amii sits their silently while Danny drives. Jack, Eddie and Ruby begin to sing off-key)

Oh, yeah

(All the rangers cramped in the car, being bored and said 'oh, yeah')

Hello, Hoenn

(The license plate appears with the Hoenn League on the plate) 

**Created By: The Poke Rangers Corporation**

**Episode 1- The Poke Rangers Pilot**

**Written By: Yankee Blaze**

**Directed By: Jack Farrell**

After the party, Jenna and Mika walked in to Danny's basement with Amii next to them. Anthony and Christina were watching the Brady Bunch in the Pokemon version.

"Oh my gosh, you broke my nose!" said Amii.

"Oh my god! Your bruise is huge!" said Danny.

"Bigger than my cheeks?" asked Amii.

"No, bigger than your face," said Danny.

Mika turned to Danny, "So, what about the car?"

"Well, I hope to get the Poké Rover. Because…"

He pulled out seven yellow tickets.

"I bought tickets to see Rangerz… in Azalea Town!" said Danny.

Mika brushed her pinkish hair, "Well, I'm in!"

"So am I!" said Jenna, "You are bringing Amii along right?"

"Well," said Danny.

Amii looked at him, "Yes, I will!"

"Great," said Jenna.

Suddenly, Christina came down the stairs, "Hi!"

Everybody left outside, except for Danny.

"I hear you are going to a concert!" she said, "May I?"

"Uh, no!" said Danny.

Christina crossed her arms and grumbled, "Why can't I?"

Danny sat on the couch and turned on the television, "Doesn't Anthony need you to defeat one of Kaginz's monsters?"

"Uh, no. I want the concert ticket!" said Christina.

"Even if I could let you, I can't for two reasons!" said Danny.

"Why?" asked Christina.

"One, you are too young and two, this is no ordinary concert, they smoke and drink. I don't want to set a bad example. And Anthony would kick my ass!" said Danny.

"Please?" asked Christina.

"No," said Danny silently.

"Please?"

"No," said Danny, a little louder.

"Please?"

"No," said Danny, in a normal tone.

"Please?"

"No," said Danny, with a little bit of a yell.

"Please?"

Danny suddenly began to scream:

"NO!"

Christina stopped and nodded, "I see."

She turned around and screamed and cried.

"Fine!" said Danny.

"Yay!" said Christina. Her face went from upset to happy in three seconds. She ran and opened the door.

Danny shook his head, "Not gonna happen!"

He opened the door when suddenly, the door felt something. His friends were there, and Amii was on top of Mika, listening in. She screamed as she fell on the steps. Danny scoffed.

"I can't believe you!" said Mika.

"What?" asked Danny.

Eddie and Sabrina jumped down and began to become curious about what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Eddie.

"You offered a ticket to a ten year old!" said Amii.

"Uh, I didn't give her the ticket!" said Danny.

Sabrina looked at Danny, "Right!"

Eddie nodded, "Let's go to the Hubby!"

The Hubby…

It was a bar with a couple of games and a place to hang out, like the Seashore House, but the stuff they served was hard liquor.

"This is a great place," said Danny.

"Tell me about it," said Jenna.

They saw girls dancing with guys and some of them making out. Danny and Amii looked at each other and they both turned to Eddie.

"Please tell me we came to a bar that is only takes people who are 21 years old or older," asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Eddie, "Cool huh? I gave the fake IDs to Jack!"

Suddenly, Jack came out of the bathroom.

"Hey," said Jack.

"What's up?" asked Eddie.

"Nothing," said Jack.

Suddenly, a man wearing a blue suit and a blue cap looked at them.

"You have ID?" they asked.

"Jack," whispered Eddie, "Where are they?"

"They went down in the toilet!" said Jack.

Eddie was shocked, "Run!"

The Poke Rangers ran out of the bar. The police man chuckled, "These kids drive me to drink!"

Next day, back at the basement…

Danny, Eddie, Jack and Sabrina sat down at the table and the conversation called the circle began.

"So, Danny, when is your car coming?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Danny, "I hope he gives me the car!"

"Well, if you do," asked Sabrina, "How are you going to get gas?"

Eddie chuckled, "Simple, Amii. All she has to do is wear… you know!"

Sabrina was appalled at his remark and slapped him across the face while Danny slugged him in the stomach with brute force.

"She never wore the black skirt since June of 2006! Asshole!" yelled Danny.

"Who cares?" asked Jack, "I hope you get the car!"

Then, it skips to Sabrina who was laughing her head off.

"I know who we can use for gas money! Eddie strips down except for his underpants and plays the guitar! Like the Naked Cowboy in New York City!"

A/N: There is **A NAKED COWBOY **in Madison Square Garden.

Eddie shook his head, "My idea was better!"

Suddenly, Mr. Chii began to yell from above.

"Danny, get up! Eddie and Sabrina, stop talking about what you just said. They're evil!"

Eddie and Sabrina looked at him and nodded.

"We so not talked about it," said Sabrina.

"Who cares, I want to see if Danny gets the car!" said Jack.

The Chii Mansion's kitchen…

Amii and Danny sat on the barchairs as they got the lowdown.

"Look!" said Mr. Chii, "You want a car? There are some responsibilities!"

"Like what?" asked Danny.

"Car Insurance. Do you know how much insurance costs?" he asked.

His wife came in with a smile, "A car is a responsibility!"

"You know how much gas is too? It's like three dollars and seventy five cents for regular gas per gallon!" yelled Mr. Chii.

"A car is NOT a bedroom on wheels!" said Mrs. Chii.

"Always stop at intersections and yield to pedestrians! Always!" yelled Danny.

"Amii's friend Mary got pregnant in a car. Don't let that happen!" yelled Mrs. Chii.

Amii closed her eyes as they argued with Danny, "You weren't supposed to say it."

"Okay, no donuts!" yelled Mrs. Chii, "No ants allowed!"

"Oh," yelled Mr. Chii, "If I see a beer can on the floor, you will be blamed for it. Understood?"

"OKAY. DO I GET THE CAR?" yelled Danny.

Mr. Chii threw the black device with golden keys. He caught it. He was so happy.

"Bitchin!" he yelled.

"Uh, not in front of mom, Danny!" said Amii.

Later, that night…

Danny and Amii were in the front seat with Jack on the end of the front seat. Eddie, Sabrina got in the middle with Jenna and Mika in the back. Suddenly, Christina came up.

"Please?" asked Christina.

Suddenly, she was taped to the roof.

"Can you hold on?" asked Danny.

"I'll try. But, why can't I sit inside?" asked Christina.

"No room!" said Danny.

Danny started the car and suddenly, Christina felt an exuberant breeze.

(Slow motion)

"WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THHIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Inside the car, Danny was eating popcorn, "Any while we drive to port?"

"No thanks. Excuse me, can you stop the car?" asked Amii.

The car was stopped. Amii rolled down the window and looked up.

"Hey! Shut Up!" yelled Amii.

Danny continued driving to the port, listening to how cramped the others were in the back. It could only fit five to six people, minus the person on the roof, screaming her brains out.

"Amii," said Danny.

"What?" asked Amii.

"I need an aspirin. QUICKLY!" yelled Danny.

"But, then you won't be able to drive," said Amii.

"Well, tell your friends to shut up!"

Amii turned to back and she literally screamed to the top of her lungs:

"SHUT UP! MY BOYFRIEND IS (bleep)ING TIRED OF YOUR REMARKS. SO STOP BITCHING AND DEAL WITH IT! WHO HAS A MEGAPHONE?"

Sabrina pointed to one next to her left foot. Amii grabbed it and smiled, "Thanks. Danny pull over!"

Danny stopped the car and the screaming stopped.

"That was fun!" said Christina.

Suddenly, Amii opened the sun roof and she put the megaphone next to Christina's ear.

"**LISTEN, I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! STOP SCREAMING OR YOU WILL BE DITCHED HERE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO WALK HOME!"**

Christina was now literally deaf because here is what she only heard:

"**BLA, BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA!"**

When Danny continued driving, she continued her singing. Amii screamed on the microphone.

"**I'M SERIOUS!" **yelled Amii.

"I CAN'T HERE YOU! YOU MADE ME DEAF!" yelled Christina.

"Anthony's going to kill you," said Eddie.

"**LISTEN! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDIOT READY TO BE DITCHED. I WILL DITCH YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T SHUT YO TRAP! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"**

Eddie and Sabrina looked at each other and kept their mouths shut when suddenly, the car broke down.

"Oh, (BLEEP)!" yelled Danny as he got out of the car. He opened the hood to notice that smoke came out.

"What?" asked Amii.

"The radiator's busted," said Danny.

"Crap!" said Amii.

Christina was released and she landed on the ground, "Let's call my father!"

Danny took the cell phone and turned it off.

"No!" said Danny.

"Why not?" asked Christina.

"Because, then we will be grounded. Parents talk about how OTHER parents SCREW UP! For example, Amii's parents throw a party!"

A/N: Screenplay Scene. Just lettin' you know

Danny: Mr. Madigan

Eddie: Mr. Chii

Jenna: Mrs. Chii

Amii: Mrs. Madigan

_(Mr. Madigan walks in to the room to notice Mr. Chii)_

Mr. Madigan: Hello, Amii's dad. What's up?

Mr. Chii: _(turns to Mr. Madigan) _Hi, Christina's dad. What is it? I am fine!"

_(Mrs. Chii and Mrs. Madigan skip happily to the living room with refreshments with everyone loving their appetizers)_

Mr. Madigan: Did you hear? My little girl Christina, told me that she and Danny, Amii, Jenna, Jack, Mika, Eddie and Sabrina were heading to Johto and their car broke down near the port!

Mr. Chii: _(very excited) _Are you damn serious? I am grounding them for 10 years!

_(All the parents cheered)_

Mrs. Chii: I suggest we torture them with doing all of our chores and also paying our bills!

_(All the parents cheered)_

Mrs. Madigan: Okay, everybody! Let's hustle and dance!

_(All the parents stand in a line. They twirl to the right and clap and turn to the left and clap)_

_(End Scene)_

In the meantime, except for Christina, the six rangers dance to the right and then dance to the left, then they dance like they were in the Disco era of the 1970s. Christina slammed Danny in the leg.

"I don't need this! Call the repair man! Where's the bathroom?" asked Christina.

"Pee in the bush!" said Mika.

"But how?" asked Christina.

"Go to a spot in the bush. Spread-!" yelled Amii.

"AMII!" yelled Danny.

"Sorry!" said Amii.

Christina went to the bushes. In the meantime, the repairman came.

"Okay, that will cost you $3000," he said.

"What? Three-thousand dollars?" yelled Jack.

"Unless," said the repairman, "Are those tickets to a concert?"

"Uh, yeah," said Amii.

"Can I have at least two?" he asked.

Sabrina gave her ticket and Eddie's ticket.

"But," said Eddie, "Sabrina!"

"I have something planned just incase something like this happened," said Sabrina.

At the concert…

The Rangerz were singing in concert and everyone had lighters in their hands. The rangers and the repairman and his wife waved their lighters in the sky, hoping to Arceus that they hope to not set the concert hall on fire.

Outside of the concert hall, Eddie and Sabrina were in the backseat. They were talking to each other about what happened.

"If only the other rangers were here," said Eddie, "Why did you?"

"Because, I need to spend time with you!" said Sabrina.

"Huh?" asked Eddie.

"Ever since that play in Goldenrod City in 2106, you have the hots for me. I think it's time, that you confess. You like me!"

"Uh," said Eddie, "Sorry Sabrina, I can't!"

Christina knew what was going to happen. She flew out of the door, and the car began to rock as they fought.

Back at the concert, Danny dropped his lighter. When he got it, someone's foot activated the ignition of the flame, causing his foot to burn. The person fell into the crowd, causing the seats to go on fire.

"Everyone, remain calm. Please proceed to the nearest exit!" said the person.

"Oh man," said the others.

The rangers got out to notice Christina tied to the roof with the car rocking.

"Don't come in!" yelled Christina.

"Why?" asked the rangers.

They heard screams and groans from inside the car. They heard yelling and screaming and arguing.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" yelled the rangers.

After an hour, the rangers finally arrived home and Danny and Amii were… cleaning the car. They were wearing maid hats and skirts cleaning the seats after seeing them dirtied by spills and other stuff.

"God, now that was weird!" said Danny.

"At least were done!" said Amii, with a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Danny as Amii left the car.

"Just wondering what would happen if you and I were in the car!" she said.

Danny followed her out of the car and pulled her into a complete kiss, when it was about to get ugly, Amii pushed Danny to the car.

"Good night!" she said.

Danny fell on the ground, "She's a damn good kisser!"

**Next, another episode from me. Danny never wanted a surprise party. Until now! **

**That Poke Rangers Show: Episode 2- Danny's Birthday**


End file.
